


Rosemary (vampire au)

by xenosapphic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Vampire AU, rosemary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8352346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosapphic/pseuds/xenosapphic
Summary: Rose meets Kanaya, a vampire. I can't title for shit.





	

Rose walked fast, pulling her collar tighter to her neck against the chilly air. She was headed to the local coffee shop on reports of a ghost sighting. Rose was a paranormal investigator, and routinely crossed the city for pranksters who thought it would be funny to make a young woman walk across town in the 40 degree chill.   
As she arrived, the cashier smiled at her.  
"Cold out today, huh?" he asked her, grinning.   
"Not interested, sorry. Did you call to report a ghost?" she quipped back, uninterested in the boy's, or, in fact, any boy's advances.  
The cashier looked slightly crestfallen, but perked back up immediately. "Yeah, uhh, you should go talk to my boss first, second door on your left," he replied, pointing down the corridor.  
Rose walked in that direction, but first, she turned and asked the cashier where the restroom was. He pointed it out to her, and she briskly walked in towards the ladies' room. As she pushed the door open, she heard a muffled gasp. The sound had come from an attractive young woman, who would have been expected to be seen in the bathroom, except for her fangs and the blood on her face. Rose backed away, startled, then turned and ran as fast as she could out of the coffee shop and into the alley. She heard footsteps after her, and she saw the young woman looking concerned and running after her.  
"Are you alright?" the woman asked. Rose noticed that she had an odd accent, enunciating every word clearly. The blood was gone from her face, but the fangs were still there. Rose stared at her, open mouthed, the gulped and blinked. "Y-you- the blood- I..."  
The stranger smiled. "I apologize for that, m'am. It was not my intention to frighten you."  
Rose was sure that she was blushing by now, but she stuck out her hand and swallowed her fear. "I'm Rose. Rose LaLonde. And you are?"  
"Kanaya Maryam," replied the woman.


End file.
